


music or misery

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Daddy Kink, Porn, Smut, even is so fucking glad isak sent him this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Even gets Isak's little video and his mind is blown.(Follow up to 'not having you here's got me so bothered, baby' it will make more sense if you read that first)





	music or misery

Even's phone went off in the middle of dinner. He quickly looked at the screen to see the message preview. It was from Isak. Of course. The preview just showed a thumbnail for a video. Even was sure that he could see Isak's bare back in the tiny window. He shoved his phone back into his pocket. He wasn't going to open the message while sitting across from his parents if that's what the preview showed.

Dinner now felt like it was going painfully slow. It was around 23.30 when they finally left and Even could go back to his hotel room alone. He removed his shoes then stripped down to his boxers before flopping down on the bed. He had his phone in his hand loosely, almost loosing it when he rolled onto his back.

He unlocked his phone to Isak and his conversation, now seeing the thumbnail more clearly. He could see the curtains drawn, a chair near their bed with a blurred Isak doing what looked like bouncing on the chair. He opened the video fully. All attention on Isak. 

Even groaned as the video started and Isak was walking backwards away from the camera grabbing his hard cock through his grey sweatpants. That was insanely hot.

His eyes were glued to the screen watching his boyfriend do insanely hot things to himself. He watched him fingering himself becoming a moaning mess, he heard him begging to no one, and to Even somehow both at the same time. He knew Isak was close when his back muscles were tensing and he was riding his fingers hard. 

Even had a weird feeling in his stomach, he thinks that it was him missing doing these things to Isak himself, even despite it being so fucking hot that he was doing it to himself.  

He watched Isak walk back across the screen. Even gasped when he saw the dildo Isak had grabbed. He'd never seen it before, and fuck, he loved it. He felt almost dizzy watching his boyfriend bounce on the fake cock loving it. Even wished that it was him making his boyfriend feel that good, but he also loved that even though it wasn't him, Isak was yelling out Even's name. 

Even watched in awe when his boyfriend came, now noticing how turned on he was by this. He didn't think to jack off to this the first time watching, too distracted by how gorgeous Isak was. 

He started the video a second time, this time shoving his boxers down and sliding his hand slowly over his dick. He moved his hand in time to Isak's bouncing. It didn't feel nearly as good as he knew it could, but it was still so good. 

Even was struggling to hold up his phone and jack himself off at the speed he was, but there was no chance he was going to slow down. Even was a moaning mess watching and listening to Isak do things to himself. 

The video was only fifteen minutes, which Even knew he could last much longer than, but when Isak was coming in frame, so was Even. He shot his load all over his chest and hand, getting a small bit on the back of his phone.

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach after he had calmed down. He locked his phone and just shut his eyes. Seeing that had blown his brains out and he needed to rest before he thanked Isak, so he fell asleep.

-

He woke up a few hours later. Now he was going to thank Isak. Fuck he wished he could go back to their apartment and thank him properly, but he can't so just texting him will have to do. 

He typed about three different messages ' _where did you get that baby?' 'you look so pretty for daddy, can't wait til I am home to make you feel that good baby boy'._ He finally decided on a message. 

 **Til princess vivian** 04.57

shit baby, what the fuck

that was

so gorgeous

can't wait to get home and for you to ride me like that

you look so good baby

shit i came so hard watching that

i'm going to sleep now

<3

Even did go and sleep, it was good. He hadn't been getting much rest while away. He couldn't wait to get home now. 

-

The next morning Even woke up and watched the video again. He went to have a shower and fingered himself in there. He wanted to try and feel as good as Isak did, even though it again never was the same as when Isak did it to him. He came hard onto the shower wall as the water went cold. 

His parents noticed he was in a fairly cheery mood that day, his mum jokingly asking him what naughty things Isak had sent him and when Even turned bright red the subject was really not dropped. His parents were teasing him pretty much the whole day, as wonderful parents do. Even wanted to crawl into the ground and hide. 

He got messages from Isak as well. 

**Fra princess vivian 13.45**

i'm not sorry :p

hey, tell your mum she's lovely. 

maybe don't tell her this but when you get home i'm going to ride you for hours okay?

okay. that will be good. 

Even smiled at his phone, not replying to the messages. He now had to focus on enjoying his holiday with his parents for the final week before getting home and be completely wrapped up in Isak for days.


End file.
